Trooper 77
Trooper 77 is a swashbuckling warforged and a main character in Pirates of Wild Space. Built in a realm where warfare is as prolific as gravity, now Trooper has set out to make a name for himself as the greatest pirate in all the crystal spheres. History Trooper can't accurately recall how long he served in Acheron with his constant destruction and reconstruction, his journey truly started on a junk asteroid. Some Troopers stuck together, only ever finding identity as a squad, while other's like trooper 77 struck out on their own to find an identity all their own. Trooper found himself working as muscle on the pirate ship The Wooden Vulture. Over the years Trooper saw the other pirates rise in rank around him, but not him. He was seen as a tool, a weapon to be wielded by the crew. When he struck out on his own he took with him two lessons from his fox like captain; He would never get anywhere as long as he had to answer to someone,and being a pirate is equal parts strength and dramatic flair. Personality Though Trooper goes to great lengths to build up a reputation as a notorious pirate (in part to convince himself) he more often then not takes on smuggling jobs and bounties. While happy to put scumbags into chains he, Like Rosie, hates to imprison those he feels don't deserve it and has been known to help free prisoners immediately after collecting on their bounty. Trooper is incredibly concerned with his image, and attaches a lot of his self worth to being the badass pirate he always wanted to be. He hates to be upstaged or to have his autonomy limited. Being a killing machine without a childhood or typical development, Trooper's comprehension of people is atypical. He sees most people as either "Thing that isn't stopping me" and "Thing that is stopping me" though meeting Rosie has introduced the idea of someone being his legitimate friend. Trooper is also notoriously tight fisted with his money, always haggling and looking for the cheapest price, at times sacrificing quality. Relationships Rosie Rosie is Trooper's first true friend, bonding over their mutual history of being enslaved, and he cares for her deeply. Trooper almost sees Rosie as a surrogate daughter to protect despite Rosie being 300-400 years old. Rosie is the only being in the universe who Trooper will capitulate to without the threat of force, and in turn Trooper takes extra care to not upset anyone who is friends with Rosie. As an artificer Rosie is also Troopers primary 'mechanic.' Red Blowz Trooper's current spelljammer. Red Blowz's natural doormat disposition, and Years of Trooper's previous captain setting a bad example, Trooper's treatment of Red Blowz is pretty abominable even if Trooper is convinced that he and Red are buddies and that he treats him well. Kit Morédo Trooper see's Kit as a threat. The ease in which Kit dispatches foes with an Eldritch Blast, the fact the story line is clearly occurring with Kit at it's center, it all serves to take Trooper out of the persevered spotlight. As a result he happily takes part in Rosie's pranks against him and refers to him as 'Wizard' (even though he is a warlock). Dragon Trooper Tolerates Dragon, even though he ate his pride and joy the Sweet Freedom and has been giving Red Blowz worrying ideas, because Rosie took a shine to him. Trooper 78 Trooper 77 finds 78 to be anti-social, dispassionate, and uncaring. Trooper 71 77 remembers little about 71 before the junk asteroid other than they often worked together, but now they are the bitterest of rivals in coolness. No matter where in the universe he is, 77 will often find Kuni embedded into the walls with a note tied to it bragging about 71's latest cool endeavor. Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Pirates of Wildspace Category:Dungeons and Dragons 5e